Mending a Broken Soul
by kellyQ
Summary: Sequel to *You Hurt the People You Love* ... You can mend a shattered heart with the right words to say. Takouji!


Title: **Mending a Broken Soul**  
Author: kellyQ  
Rated: K+  
Published: **04-02-03 **  
Edited: **05-12-09**

Takuya slowly opened his eyes, feeling all the strength he had, leave his body. He turned his head to see Kouji walking to away. _No, I'm not going to let it end like this! _Takuya turned to his side and slowly picked himself up.

"No!"

Kouji stopped and turned around to see Takuya running up tears in his eyes. He reached out grabbed onto Kouji's coat, shaking as he as his hide his face in Kouji's yellow shirt. It was long before part of the shirt was damp.

"Kouji ... please ... please don't push me away! Give me another chance ... please!"

"Stop it Takuya!"

Kouji really wanted Takuya to stop. The pain he felt was like someone had poured hot water over his heart and left it out to cool. Takuya still clung onto him, as he moved his arms around Kouji's shoulder, and he buried his face in Kouji's shoulder.

"Kouji, why can't we be together?"

"Takuya ... please ..."

"I want us to be together!"

"So do I Takuya ... but I don't think it's safe -"

"What do you mean?" Takuya sniffed, moving his face from Kouji's shoulder, staring at him with great pain in his eyes. " 'Not safe'? I don't understand ..."

Kouji really wanted to run or slug himself for breaking Takuya's heart, and felt like he wanted to die right then. "Oh god! What have I done ..." he whispered. "Oh Takuya, I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to lose you."

"Is that the reason why you said that?" Takuya asked, expression hardened. "Do you know how much you hurt me? How much I felt like wanting to end it! I love you Kouji!"

With that, Takuya buried his face in his friend's shoulder. Kouji looked down from the corner of his eye and leaned closer to his ear, his warm breath making Takuya shiver.

"I'll give you a chance if you give me one too."

Takuya turned his head and smiled as he yawned. He snuggled deeper into Kouji's chest. Kouji couldn't help but smile. Takuya looked so cute and innocent which got Kouji to think why he was ever so cold in the first place. When they first met on the elevator, Kouji never met someone with so much personality. It wasn't until he first became Lobomon and saved the day that he got to know Takuya's full name and ever since then, Kouji could never stop thinking about the other boy.

Takuya slid down Kouji's arms and he gently tightened his grip around his friend. Kouji stared down at Takuya's kissable lips. He lowered himself slightly, and pressed his lips own lips Takuya's.

* * *

Izumi woke up to the sound of footsteps. She opened one eye to see Kouji walking up cradling Takuya in his arms. His face partly turned toward Kouji's chest. Izumi kept on watching as Kouji sat down laying Takuya horizontally on his lap holding him close. Izumi smiled walked up and sat next to them.

"I'm glad that you got together," She whispered.

"I'm glad that you approve," He muttered.

"I'm serious! Kouji, he really cares about you. You should have seen how he looked when Duskmon stuck you. I have never seen someone look so mortified in my life."

Kouji looked down at Takuya stared at him for a moment.

"I thought he was annoying at first too ..." Izumi started to share.

"It wasn't that I thought he was a pest," Kouji said. "He just rushed into things without thinking ... I didn't like that. It just worried me that he would get hurt."

Izumi got up. "Well, I'm just glad that you two found each other." She walking to where was sleeping next to Junpei.

* * *

Takuya woke up feeling a slight chill run through his body. He was sitting in weird position that was making his lower back felt a little stiff.

"Takuya, are you alright?" Kouji whispered, concern laced in his voice.

He moved a little. Takuya didn't notice that Kouji was holding him. "Yeah. I'm just a little cold, and my back is a little stiff."

Kouji shook off his jacket off and placed it over his friend's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Takuya murmured.

"I'm sure. Now lie down and I'll rub your back."

Takuya put the coat on and they both laid down. Takuya pulled his hat and goggles off, and placed them next to him. He closed his eyes, and he shivered at Kouji's gentle touch. Kouji scooted closer and pulled Takuya and kissed him.

The End.


End file.
